


Stumbles and Showers

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt asking for a pre-relationship foxxay where Misty walks in on Cordelia in the shower and gets really embarrassed. Cordelia asks her to join and smutty things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbles and Showers

Misty woke late and rolled from the blankets to get up and head for the bathroom. She walked in and pushed wild hair from her face before she finally looked up to see a topless Cordelia with her back to her as she shimmied out of her sleep shorts. Misty’s eyes went wide and she stepped backwards quickly only to knock a few bottles of lotion off of the small table she’d backed into.

Cordelia jumped and turned around to see a flustered Misty stumbling around trying not to look at her and picking up everything she’d knocked over. Cordelia grinned. Did she do this to her beloved swamp witch? They’d been dancing around each other for months now, neither of them brave enough to make the first jump. “Misty?” The swamp witch shuffled some more and answered her without looking up.

“Sorry, Miss Cordelia, I didn’t know ya were in here. I’m goin’ now. Sorry,” Cordelia grinned and watched as the girl took a step backwards only to knock the items back to the floor that she had just picked up only moments before. Her cheeks flamed red and Cordelia finally laughed at the obviously nervous woman. She took a step toward her and picked up the few bottles that were on the floor as Misty refused to look anywhere near her. 

Cordelia placed the bottles back on the table and took another step towards Misty, “Misty?” The swamp witch shook her head.

“I’m so sorry. Jeez, I’m a mess,” Cordelia reached out and grabbed a flailing hand causing Misty to still immediately. She still wouldn’t look Cordelia’s way and the Supreme grinned at her.

“Misty? Would you let me finish?” The girl just nodded sheepishly, “I was about to take a shower,” The girl nodded at Cordelia, “Would you like to join me?” The swamp witch’s face snapped to Cordelia’s and the Supreme grinned.

Misty opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on, “What?” Cordelia laughed and intertwined her fingers with the hand that she was still holding.

“I think that it’s high time that I told you how I feel. That being said, I’m very very attracted to you. Emotionally and physically,” Misty gasped and took a step toward the woman, “And I wanted to know if you would like to join me in the shower?”

The swamp witch stared wide eyed for a few moments before a grin finally graced her face, “Ya mean it? Ya like me?” Cordelia nodded grinning and Misty smiled wider, “I never thought ya’d feel the same way that I do,” Cordelia let out the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in. She thought she had felt something between them, but she could never be quite sure. Misty finally stepped up flush with the other woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’d love ta take a shower with ya.”

Cordelia smiled and leaned in to finally bring their lips together. Misty gasped lightly before leaning into the woman and kissing her with everything she’d been holding back for so long. Cordelia pulled back and stepped toward the shower. She turned it on and checked the water before turning back to Misty, “You have way too many clothes on, my dear,” Misty laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. Cordelia ran her hands down Misty’s torso and grabbed the hem of her tank top before pulling it over the girl’s head.

The Supreme looked down and grinned at Misty before leaning in to catch her lips in another kiss. She ran her hands back down Misty’s body to hook her fingers into the girl’s sleep shorts and tug them down her legs. Cordelia bent as she removed the shorts and kneeled before the swamp witch as she stepped out of the shorts. Cordelia leaned forward and placed a kiss just above the hem of Misty’s panties before gripping the garment in her teeth and dragging them down the girl’s legs as well.

Misty let out a moan at the sight and Cordelia grinned up at her as she stood back up to wrap her arms back around her swamp witch. She leaned in and kissed the woman again before turning and stepping into the shower before pulling Misty with her and sliding the door shut. She wound her arms around Misty’s neck and leaned up to kiss her feeling Misty wrap her own arms around her waist. She grinned into the kiss and pulled back to see Misty smiling as well.

“Quick question,” Cordelia smiled in amusement and Misty continued, “Umm, when ya said shower did ya mean actually shower or..?” Cordelia laughed and Misty felt her cheeks flame again.

“Misty, I just pulled your underwear off of you with my teeth. I think it’s safe to say that I meant we’d do a lot more than just shower. Unless you don’t want to that is,” Misty shook her head quickly and brought her lips to Cordelia’s in a crushing kiss.

“Are ya kiddin’? It’s been torture bein’ in that bed with ya and not bein’ able ta touch ya,” Cordelia nodded in agreement before running her hands down Misty’s body and around her waist to her ass before squeezing lightly causing the swamp witch to let out a small giggle.

“I know the feeling well. I wait on you to get up before me some mornings so that I can look at your ass as you climb out of the bed,” Misty felt her arousal build at the woman’s admission and leaned forward to bring her into a passionate kiss. She bit at the woman’s lip and felt her gasp before she slipped her tongue into Cordelia’s mouth and moaned at the taste of her. The two continued to explore one another’s mouth as Misty’s hands trailed up Cordelia’s body to cup both breasts.

Cordelia gasped again and pulled from the kiss panting as Misty leaned forward to bring a nipple into her mouth. Cordelia brought her hands up to Misty’s hair as she laid her head back against the wall behind her and felt Misty circling her tongue around the now rock hard nipple before she released it and moved to give the other the same treatment. Cordelia moaned as Misty kissed back up to her mouth and brought their lips together.

“I think I’m gonna fuck ya now,” Cordelia let out another moan and met Misty’s blue eyes, “Would that be okay with ya?” Misty nipped at the woman’s jaw playfully as Cordelia nodded. The swamp witch trailed her hands down the other’s body and lifted Cordelia’s thighs into her hands before pushing the woman into the tile wall and stepping between the woman’s legs to hold her in place with her own body.

Cordelia let out a little gasp at the feeling of having Misty pressed up against her and Misty ground her hips into Cordelia only to earn another moan from the woman in front of her. Cordelia brought her hands up to tangle in Misty’s now wet hair and brought her face down into another kiss. “Fuck me, Misty,” The swamp witch groaned and leaned in to kiss her again before running a hand down over Cordelia’s body again and stopped just above where Cordelia needed her most. She grinned at the Supreme who groaned, “Misty, please?” The swamp witch smiled before plunging a finger into the Supreme and hearing her let out a low moan.

Misty brought their lips back together as she began to pump her finger in and out of Cordelia and could feel the woman moving her hips with Misty’s motion. The swamp witch added another finger and Cordelia gasped into her mouth before throwing her head back against the tile behind her. Misty grinned at that and placed her thumb to the woman’s clit lightly. “Mmm. Misty,” Misty grinned at her name being moaned out and circled her thumb as she continued to pump her fingers into the woman.

Cordelia brought her head back up and opened her eyes to gaze into the blue eyes in front of her. Misty gasped at Cordelia’s nearly black eyes and quickened her motions as she watched the woman bite her lip and screw her eyes closed. “Miss Cordelia,” Misty sing-songed into her ear and Cordelia groaned out, “Come for me,” The woman groaned again and Misty felt her body tense and her walls clenched tightly around Misty’s fingers. She continued moving until the woman came down from her high, “Damn, that was hot,” Cordelia grinned lightly before lowering her feet back down to the floor of the shower and looking up to Misty.

“You know, you can just call me Cordelia,” Cordelia laughed lightly before bringing Misty back down into another passionate kiss. She ran her hands around Misty’s waist again to cup her ass. “Your ass turns me on so much,” Misty just grinned and Cordelia pushed lightly at her shoulders, guiding her to the built in seat in the tub. Misty sat down and Cordelia kneeled in front of her on her knees before spreading Misty’s thighs and scooting forward between them to bring their lips together again.

“You know what I really want to do right now?” Misty shook her head slightly dazed from their kiss, “I really want to taste you,” Misty’s eyes went wide and Cordelia leaned in to place a kiss to the swamp witch’s neck before trailing her lips down and stopping to pay special attention to her breasts before continuing her path downwards.

Cordelia kissed down Misty’s stomach and pushed her legs farther apart before bending and placing a kiss to the inside of both of her thighs. Misty gasped and Cordelia grinned before placing a kiss right above where the woman needed her and smirked up at the woman who had her head thrown back. The Supreme leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly to Misty’s clit. The woman above her let out a moan and Cordelia knew she’d never heard anything that beautiful before. She grinned and ran her tongue down to tease at Misty’s entrance before pulling back and hearing the woman groan at her.

Cordelia smiled before leaning back in to kiss at her clit and trailed her fingers up the inside of Misty’s leg to push two of them into her without warning. The woman’s head snapped up and blue eyes locked on to brown as Cordelia continued to work her tongue along with her fingers. Misty’s hips bucked against her face and the woman let out another moan before bringing her hands up to let her fingers grip at wet hair. “I’m so close, Cordelia,” The Supreme grinned into her work and nipped lightly at the girl’s clit hearing her moan again. She doubled her efforts with her fingers and could feel Misty’s finish building. She sucked hard and bit lightly and felt the woman come undone in her arms. She continued her movements until the swamp witch could think again and stood to lean over her and bring their lips together.

“I shoulda walked in on your shower weeks ago.”


End file.
